List of The Warriors of the Worlds characters
These are the characters that appeared in IchokaSuzumi666's crossover series. This includes The Six Warriors of the Six Worlds, The Nine Warriors of the Nine Worlds, and The Warriors of the Worlds: The Movie. Warriors The Six Warriors Candace Flynn Candace is 15 years old, and the main protagonist. She is a redhead who panics easily. She is also the leader of the Six Warriors. She is from the Phineas and Ferb dimension. In Phineas and Ferb, Candace constantly tries to tell their Mom what Phineas and Ferb are doing. In the crossover series, Candace gets tired of this and runs away from home. She ends up in 5 other dimensions, and forms a group of heroes to defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Her weapon is a mace. She is voiced by Ryoko Nagata in the Japanese dub and Ashley Tisdale in the English dub. Betty Barrett Betty is the co-leader of the Six Warriors. She is the leader when Candace is sick. Betty is from the Atomic Betty dimension. She is 3 years older in the crossover series than she was in her original series. She is a kind girl who hates any kind of bullying or injustice. Betty is also known as Atomic Betty, one of the Galactic Guardians. She still goes under that alter-ego when fighting Dr. Doofenshmirtz sometimes. When she decides to fight in her warrior form, her weapon is a cutlass. She is voiced by Youko Honna in the Japanese dub and Tajja Isen in the English dub. Haruhi Suzumiya Haruhi is 16 years old. She is from the Haruhi Suzumiya dimension. In the Haruhi Suzumiya series, Haruhi is the leader of the SOS Brigade and is tired of normal humans. In the crossover series, Haruhi is excited to meet Candace, as she is a slider (a slider is someone who comes from another dimension). Little does Haruhi know, she is a god with powers to change the world. Even though Haruhi is part of the Six Warriors, she manages to keep the SOS Brigade alive. Her weapon is a gauntlet. She is voiced by Aya Hirano in the Japanese dub and Wendee Lee in the English dub. Courtney Courtney is 17 years old. She is from the Total Drama dimension. In the Total Drama series, she is a mean girl who is upset that her ex-boyfriend, Duncan, cheated on her due to her behavior and non-knowledge about friendship. In the crossover, she begins to get over it and has a nicer personality but she might have the strength to get to the way to victory. She is the oldest out of the Six Warriors. Her weapon is a push dagger. She is voiced by Yui Horie in the Japanese dub and Emilie-Claire Barlow in English dub. Madoka Kaname Madoka is 14 years old. She is a kind girl who never lies. She is from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica dimension. She is also a Puella Magi. In the crossover series, Madoka was on the verge of becoming a witch, until her warrior form is triggered and she joins the Six Warriors. Her warrior form is like her Puella Magi form, except for all the white parts of her costume is red, and her shoes are purple. She is the youngest among the warriors. Her weapon is a bow. She is voiced by Aoi Yuki in the Japanese dub and Christine Marie Cabanos in the English dub. Moka Akashiya Moka is a 16 year old vampire. She is from the Rosario + Vampire dimension. Her outer form has pink hair and green eyes, with a cheerful and positive personality. She is also a bit naive. However, when the rosario around her neck is removed, she becomes a silver-haired, red-eyed vampire with a cold personality. Both the Outer Moka and Inner Moka have warrior forms. The Outer Moka doesn't fight; she possesses a wand that can heal her teammates in a pinch. However, the Inner Moka does fight. However, she doesn't possess any weapons; she just kicks her enemy. Both the Inner Moka and Outer Moka are voiced by Nana Mizuki in the Japanese dub. In the English dub, Outer Moka is voiced by Alexis Tipton, and Inner Moka is voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard. The Nine Warriors Chihiro Kosaka Chihiro is a 17-year-old girl from The World God Only Knows and the protagonist of The Nine Warriors of the Nine Worlds. She is as normal as can be, with average looks, average grades, average physical abilities, you name it. She constantly chases after cute guys, but she is always rejected. After the loose soul inside of her was released and captured in the TWGOK anime/manga, Chihiro starts a band called the 2-B Pencils. In The Nine Warriors of the Nine Worlds, Chihiro sees the Six Warriors on TV and ridicules them, thinking that there's no way to cross several different universes together. However, she suddenly awakens with her warrior powers and uses them to find the others in this new generation of warriors to defeat the evil villain, Brian Yochizuki, once and for all. Her weapon is a parasol that can shoot a laser beam when twirled quickly enough. She is voiced by Kana Asumi in the Japanese dub and Brittney Karbowski (her voice actress in season 2 of TWGOK; she had different voice actresses in seasons one and three) in the English dub. Yamada Yamada is a 16-year-old girl from the B Gata H Kei universe and the second to join the second generation of warriors, known as the Nine Warriors. Her first name is withheld. She is a pervert whose goal in high school is to have sex with 100 guys, but her insecurities as a virgin causes her to turn down any advances. She thinks that the best way to lose her virginity is with a fellow virgin, so she starts pursuing Takashi Kosuda, a plain guy who she (literally) fell on top of in a bookstore. In The Nine Warriors of the Nine Worlds, Yamada and Kosuda are a couple. In one episode, when Chihiro is hospitalized, Yamada becomes leader of the Nine Warriors. As a warrior, the airsoft rifle Yamada received in episode 7 of B Gata H Kei becomes her weapon. She is voiced by Yukari Tamura in the Japanese dub and Brittney Karbowski in the English dub. Marceline Abadeer Eileen Saga Bergman Konata Izumi Trixie Tang Bessie Higgenbottom Mai Kawasumi The Sixteen Warriors Tamako Kitashirakawa Villians Dr. Doofenshmirtz Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is the main antagonist of the first season. He is an evil scientist with plans of ruling the world. He is from the Phineas and Ferb dimension. In the crossover, Doof is more ruthless than he is in the actual Phineas and Ferb series. He builds several inators to destroy each one of the 6 dimensions, but fails to complete his plan every time. He is sent to jail at the end of the season. He is voiced by Youhei Tadano in the Japanese dub and Dan Povenmire in the English dub. Maximus IQ Maximus is the main antagonist of the second season. He is from the Atomic Betty dimension. He is a cat-like alien with a goal to take over the galaxy. He has an army consisting of both robots and ninja-like creatures called the Bloodmonks of Morbidia. He is thievish, and a liar. He also has an assistant named Minimus PU, who turned against him in the season 2 finale. Maximus was defeated for good in the season finale. He is voiced by Hiroshi Iwasaki in the Japanese dub and Colin Fox in the English dub. Minimus PU Minimus is Maximus's swivelheaded assistant. He can withstand even the highest leveled of any kind of abuse from Maximus. Minimus's swivel-head allows him to change faces depending on his mood; one being a sycophant, the other being a grumbler. It is revealed in the episode before the season 2 finale that he is very lonely and desires for a friend, and allies with the Six Warriors to take down Maximus. However, Minimus went down with Maximus. He is voiced by Kunihiro Kawamoto in the Japanese dub and Dwayne Hill in the English dub. The Chameleon The Chameleon is a minor antagonist in the second season. He is from the Atomic Betty dimension. He can take on the form of any person, creature, or object. He used to be a top agent for Maximus, but for reasons unknown, he was fired; thus, he's willing to do anything to regain his former position. He only appears in episodes 15, 18 and 21. He has transformed into Ryoko Asakura, Chris Mclean, and Alejandro. Kyubey Kyubey is the main antagonist of the third season. He is from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica dimension. He recruits girls to become magical girls, who soon turn into witches, which the Six Warriors fight now. When Kyubey meets Candace, he tries to make a contract with her to become a Puella Magi, until he finds out that she is one of the Six Warriors. He was the one who turned Madoka into a Puella Magi. Like Maximus, Kyubey looks like a cat, but is a little less cat-like, even though Kyubey looks more cat-like than Maximus does. At the end of the third season, Kyubey disappears, never to be heard from again. He is voiced by Emiri Kato in the Japanese dub and Cassandra Lee in the English dub. Brian Yochizuki Brian is the main antagonist of the fourth season. He is an OC created by IchokaSuzumi666, created exclusively for this crossover series. He is 25 years old and lives in the World Beyond The Fourth Wall, a world at the center of all of the characters' worlds. Out of "boredom", he took control of the series' antagonists (thus making them more evil than they were in their respective series), and it isn't until episode 42 that this fact is discovered. He is manipulative and cruel, and he has more power than any of the Six Warriors. At the end of the series, he is believed to be defeated, but he lives to become the main antagonist of the spin-off/sequel series, The Nine Warriors of the Nine Worlds. He finally vanishes from existence at the beginning of The Warriors of the Worlds: The Movie, but not before creating robot clones of the Six Warriors and the Nine Warriors. He is voiced by Daisuke Kishio in the Japanese dub of the original series and Daisuke Sakaguchi in the Japanese dubs of the spin-off series and the movie, and he is voiced by Greg Ayres in the entire English dub. Other characters Phineas and Ferb Atomic Betty The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Total Drama Puella Magi Madoka Magica Rosario + Vampire The World God Only Knows B Gata H Kei Adventure Time with Finn and Jake Regular Show A Little Snow Fairy Sugar Lucky Star The Fairly OddParents The Mighty B! Kanon Tamako Market The World Beyond The Fourth Wall (OCs) Category:Lists of Characters Category:Characters